A Cold Trail
by Kaneboy2306
Summary: Frost has always been troubled about his past. His origin has always been a mystery to him. But when a new clue to his past has been given, will he be able to find the family he longs for dearly or will the search only end in failure? Rated T for slight and brief mild language
1. And So It Begins

**Hello Everyone, This is the new story in place of I'm Home. The story will be a lot more action packed and a fewer amount of characters. For those who have read the first instalment, just forget everything about that book. This book will contain a different plot and so forth. So with that said please enjoy this fanfic and I hope to see all of you more. Thank You.**

The Sonic Chronicles

Book I – Chapter I

_Frost's Point of View_

There were days that I felt that my life had no meaning. Why I was here in the first place? Did my life have some role to play in something greater or was this a cruel joke? Whatever the reason could be, I didn't have time to ponder about it. Today was the day my comrades and I graduated to agents.

You see I don't have a family, a lot of people here at the Elemental Arts Institute don't either. Most of us were raised from birth into warriors. Some were just left by their families because they were thought of as a burden. While I, on the other hand, came here after my home was destroyed and my family, well, gone. That was the only other memory I had left.

I awoke from my daydreaming to a banging on my dorm room. "Come on Frostbit! I know you can hear me!" yelled Kane. I sighed and rolled out of bed. I grabbed combat coat and boots. When the door opened, not only was Kane there but my other two comrades Tesla and Grey. Grey walked up began to mess with my hair. I pushed her hand away.

"My hair is fine, mind you, so leave it alone" I grumbled

Let me describe my comrades. Kane was a black jackal who wore a long black coat. His eyes were a steely gray. Kane was like me, except he was an heir to a kingdom. His family was killed and he was escorted out by the many citizens who swore their lives to the kingdom. He uses control over sand which many think as a weak ability but is great for immobilizing his opponents and using his brute force to attack them head on.

Next is Tesla, He's a small but nimble black cat. He wears a black coat and a pair of aviator goggles. Tesla didn't come from royalty but his family was famous. He was the son of Sir Archibald the noble and Galena the wise. Both of which were murdered mysteriously. Unlike his parents, Tesla was rather lazy and didn't like confrontation. He used electricity on the battlefield. Which is one of the many reasons I don't like using him as my sparring partner. His body generates at least 1000 volts per minute. Which makes Tesla a walking power source.

Finally comes Grey who is a mouse. Unlike Kane, Tesla, and I, She doesn't wear a coat but instead a gray long-sleeved shirt and jeans along with brown combat boots. She isn't very strong but she is very well educated. No one really knows where Grey comes from or who her parents were, no one really asked either. She could be really irritating but she did keep me company whenever I needed someone.

Anyway, we made our way down the hall towards the Grand Hall. The place where we all go to be promoted in rank, demoted, or even kicked out. I only saw that happen once and it was not a pretty sight. When we went through the doors, thousands of initiates were in the bleachers. We took the nearest seat towards the back. An initiate named Shift, who was part of Class C-1 like us, nudged my shoulder.

"It's the big day Frost, look cheery!" He whispered. I turned away from him which caused him to look hurt.

The leader of the EAI walked into the center of the room. His name was Auroro. He wore a white cloak. His face was cloaked so no one knew what he looked like. He had a fox like tail so we all assumed that he was. Some say that he was old as time itself. Some say he had power over every element. Although none of those rumors were, proved because like Grey, Master Auroro had an unknown origin. We just knew he was old, wise, and led us all through good and bad. Master Auroro raised his hands and the room fell silent.

"Gathered friends, today is a momentous day. The day that only comes once in every three years. The graduation."

Master went on about the history of the EAI. I've heard it and so has everyone else in Class C-1. We've known about it since the day we graduated from Neophyte rank. The EAI was created thousands of years ago by a man who was said to have power over all elements. He saw to it that people like him with elemental abilities to have a safe and peaceful place to hone their abilities. Thus the EAI was born but, kept in secret from the outside world. For many wanted it destroyed in fear of those with elemental abilities. His name was Master Ererzium. He died a long time ago or so many said. I honestly think that someone this powerful died of old age.

Next, Master Auroro started calling up classes starting with the Neophytes. Shift's little brother, Spark, was the leader of the class. Next came the Novices, then Rookies, and finally us. The Agents. When our time came we walked down the steps toward the center of the room.

Master Auroro called us to the front "Class C-1 Agents, arise" He said.

Then he called us up by name and announced our achievements. Also there Tesla received the Agility Badge, Kane received the Strength Badge, and Grey received the Intellect Badge. I was last and was sweating. All but two badges had been handed out. The Most Well Rounded and the Failure Badge.

Master Auroro walked in front of me. He looked up and for a minute I could see a golden eyes staring at me that sent jolts down my spine.

"Frost the Hare, you are special in a way many cannot describe" He croaked "You have potential and determination my boy which is why you shall receive this"

He handed me a badge face down. When I turned it over, there was a triangle with a star in the middle. I knew what this badge meant. I hadn't been promoted to Agent. I have been promoted to Master Auroro's advisor. Master Auroro raised hands in the air again.

"Let us all give Frost praise in his new position!" He cried

Everyone gasped, then someone started clapping. As though it were a chain reaction, everyone was clapping. I felt lightheaded and fell to the floor. Everyone crowded around me in worry. The world around me spun and everything went black

…

My eyes opened and I was in a pitch black area. There was nothing or no one. I began to walk around but it seemed endless. I began walking again and someone ran across my path. I recognized him, it was me. Then someone blue ran up behind me. It was a hedgehog. Both of us stopped and backed away from something. Before I could see the rest I began to fall through some hole and I woke up.

In front of me was Master Auroro, Grey, Shift, Tesla, and Kane. They all looked like they had seen a ghost. Then Kane began clapping.

"You lived, and here I thought…" Grey punched him in the shoulder "Ow!"

Master Auroro waved the others away and they left my room. He sat next to my bed and chuckled softly.

He looked at me with concern and said "How do you feel my boy?" I scratched my head. "Fine I would believe" I sighed.

He nodded slightly "That was quite a fall you had. Had the whole crowd worried sick" He sighed. He got up and made his way toward the door. He stopped and looked at me with that golden eye. "Get your rest and try not to leave unless you absolutely need to do so" He walked out of the door without another word.

Well one thing was certain and that was that I was not going to stay in my bed and rest. I needed to clear my head and knew one place that was peaceful enough. The Garden of Master Erezium.

…

When I reached the garden, I wasn't alone. Grey was sitting on a stone bench looking over a lake. I sat next to her but she seemed unfazed. We sat there in silence until Grey finally talked.

"Frost shouldn't you be in bed? You're not well" She asked quizzically. I turned away from her. "I have a lot on my mind right now"

Grey looked up at me with an arched eyebrow. Ever since I had started questioning who I was, Grey out everyone understood the most. Although her response surprised me this time

"Don't delve into it too much…" now that wasn't the Grey I knew. Although she seemed in a bad mood I didn't bother her. She was normally cheerful and if she was mad then…well let's just say it was a lesson Kane learned not too long ago but that would be completely different story.

The two of us sat there in complete silence with no one bothering us until we heard some rustling behind us. We turned thinking it was one of the younger initiates about to pull a prank. Instead we saw a very rotund man. With glasses that were so thick that you couldn't see any part of his eyes. I didn't recognize him from the E.A.I and he surely couldn't be a lost wondering child.

"What is your business here?" I questioned "We can already know you aren't an initiate"

He smiled wickedly which I found rather unsettling but he only seemed to approach us further. "I am only here to speak to the leader" He smirked "However though I couldn't help but overhear your memory troubles"

Grey stepped in front of me as though she were protecting me.

"Why don't you go do what you came for" She snarled. I pushed her aside "What exactly could you know about my memories?" I asked. This only seemed to make the man chuckle.

"Not exactly me but someone else" said the man "Have you ever heard of a person by the name Sonic?"

I shook my head, with nobody to match the name. "The name isn't fond of me but what does he have to do with me?"

The man laughed and then his he smiled. His smile was evil and crooked. It didn't even seem to fit on his face.

"Everything my dear boy" The man sneered

Grey waved her hands.

"Woah, Woah, Woah! You know nothing about this guy and you're just going to believe him" She remarked angrily.

The man looked offended. "What reason would I have to lie?" He extended his hand

"Here. We can even shake on it."

I slowly extended my hand. I looked over to my side and saw Grey turn away. I could tell she disapproved but that didn't stop me, I shook the man's hand

"So we have deal," he snickered, the man held out his hand and a holographic image popped up. I nearly gasped when to hologram showed a picture of the blue hedgehog in my dream.

"So that's Sonic?" I asked with anticipation. The man nodded and gave me the hologram.

"Now that I have helped you I will be on my way" He said while walking off only to disappear into the shadows.

…

After the man had left I had gone back inside to my room to gathering supplies due to fact I would gone for a long time. Grey had gone to her own room and hadn't spoken to me since. I could imagine that she was mad but I didn't care. This was my past, not hers. When I finished packing I walked out of the door silently, trying not to wake anyone. When I finally made it toward the exit, Grey was there waiting with a bag.

"What are you doing?" I asked in irritation

"Well coming with you of course! Someone had to look after you" She exclaimed

This only made me more irritated. The fact that she thought that she had to look after me? I was older than she was, how in the world would she look after me? I walked past her and pushed open the door.

"This doesn't concern you" I grumbled "Just stay out of my way"

I continued out of the door. For a while all I could hear were the crickets in the night until I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see Grey still following me. I slapped my forehead.

"You're going to keep following me no matter how many times I say no aren't you?" I sighed in anguish. Grey only nodded and joined my side

I could already tell this wasn't going to go the way I had hopped. Then again, nothing in my life had so what are the odds?

**_The story begins, and the tables don't look like they're in Frost's position. Will he find what he seeks or only find more tragedy? Find out in the next chapter, _****The Battle Begins****_!_**

**Kaneboy2306: That. Took. FOREVER!**

**Frost: It will pay off…hopefully…**

**Grey: Hey this is about finding your memory right? **

**Frost: I guess**

**Kaneboy2306: Don't forget to review and subscribe!**

**Grey: And no flames!**


	2. The Battle for Answers

** And so you all came back for more huh? Well glad you did because this chapter will hopefully action packed enough for your taste but without further ado. Onto the story! **

The Sonic Chronicles

Chapter II- Book I

_Sonic's Point of View _

Today was normal ya know? At least that was how it started. Just me running with nothing but the cool, calm, fresh breeze in the air. I stopped by a tree to take a quick brake. Not much had been happening lately. I had foiled one of Eggman's plots recently and I thought it was time to relax for once.

I closed my eyes and rested my back against the tree. I don't quite know how much time had passed before I heard someone's voice

"Hey Sonic! Wake up!" I opened my eye to see Tails. One of my lifelong best friends.

You see, Tails had two tails which is where he got his name. I found him rather. He had been bullied because of his defect so I took him under my wing and we became best friends since. Behind him was his jet the X-Tornado. Right next the Blue Typhoon (very long story), it was one his best inventions.

"Hey Tails, What's up?" I asked

"Found Eggman snooping around again" He said as though finding Eggman and his shenanigans were usual. To be exact, they were.

I sighed and closed my eyes again. I had really looked forward to relaxing but I guess that would have to wait. I got up and brushed myself off.

"I guess we could look into it, where did you see him?"

Tails scratched his head "Not too far, about a few miles away" He stated, he turned and got in the Tornado.

"You should probably get in" Tails called "We would have to travel over water to get there and I know how much you hate water"

I shivered at the thought and hopped in. The engines hummed and the Tornado took off.

…

About half an hour later Tails had arrived at the designated spot that Eggman had been proclaimed to be at. Although, there was no Eggman, nothing but the garden full of trees and other plants.

"Are you sure this is where you found him?" I asked Tails. He nodded

"This is exactly where but…"

"Hohohohoho!"

Yep, that's where he was. The big man himself hovered in his carrier down to where we could see him. In his hand was an odd looking shard. I was spiked everywhere and multicolored. I didn't know what it was or where he got it from but it looked hazardous. Eggman must have seen me staring at it because he held it in the air.

"This Sonic, is the key to world domination and it is in my grasp!"

"Isn't that you say about everything?" Tails retorted.

Eggman became flustered and slammed the control panel of his hovercraft. Unfortunately for him, causing the entire thing spiral out of control. Tails and I began to laugh which made Eggman even angrier.

"I don't need this thing to get rid of you! Be gone!" He pressed a button and an unnamable amount of missiles flew out of the craft.

Tails and I ran for cover as hundreds of missiles rained down on us. Tails tripped and one missile was heading for him. I ran over to get him but I knew that I wouldn't have time to run. I pushed Tails away and braced myself. The missile didn't hit. Instead it was lodged in a large chunk of ice. Standing in front of me was a guy in a white cloak. His face was hooded so I couldn't see his face. He looked like he was seventeen.

Eggman looked absolutely confused

"You?! Can't you see what I'm doing here?!"

The guy chuckled in a low, chilly tone that actually sent a chill down my spine.

"Sorry about your little conflict but I need a word or two with Sonic here. You don't mind do you?"

Eggman began rambling about interfering and world domination but after a few minutes it got boring. Tails tapped my shoulder.

"I'll grab the shard and…" Before he could finish his sentence we heard a large crash.

Eggman hovercraft was in taters and the big guy himself was nowhere to be seen. All that we did see was that guy in the coat standing on a tall, jagged pillar of ice with perfect balance. He leaped down onto ground and approached us. Tails back away while I got into a fighting stance. The guy raised his hands in surrender

"I am not here to hurt you, I simply want to talk…"

He lifted his hood. He was a white furred hare with icy, cyan eyes. He had bangs that were dyed sky blue and his ears were large and hung over his back. His face was emotionless. He continued walking towards us until he was about five feet away.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked and I shook my head "I can't say I do"

He sighed and scratched his head.

"My name is Frost, Eggman said you know about my past and who I am"

I began laughing; I didn't know which was funnier. The fact that he believed Eggman or the fact that he listened to Eggman at all. I stopped to see that he didn't exactly see my humor.

"This is not a laughing matter, Sonic the hedgehog" he said "I just need to know, the answers"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Sorry pal, I don't know anything" I sighed

Frost looked un-amused. He let out sigh and turned away from us. Tails leaned in to my ears and said

"I think we made him mad" He muttered.

Frost turned back around and he had an angry look on his face. Exactly as Tails

"You're testing me, aren't you? You're holding back!"

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know, maybe you have some reason but for whatever reason I'll force the answers out of you!"

Frost raised his hands in the air and formed two ice throwing stars in his hands. I told Tails to run for cover just as Frost threw the first star. It barely missed and I used the opportunity to charge him. Just as I was going for the tackle he sidestepped and punched me in the back. I flew into a tree and my vision hazed. Frost placed his palm on the ground and those pillars of ice began coming out of the ground. I jumped and got back up running. I kicked him in the chin sending him staggering. I was about to make another move but I…couldn't. I turned to see that my back was frozen solid. I remembered, when he touched my back he must have done something to it Frost got back up and I braced for the worst.

"You should have given me the answers, Sonic the hedgehog. And this little conflict would not have happened" He growled

He began walking toward me and I closed my eyes. I hear a loud hum and an explosion followed by it. I opened my eyes again to see Tails in front of me and Frost unconscious on the ground. Tails managed to pull me out of the ice and the two of us took toward the tornado. I looked back at Frost.

"Should we leave him? I mean…"

"I think he'll be ok" Tails shrugged

We got in the Tornado on took off back to Tails' house. We had to figure out what it was that Eggman was doing with that crystal thing and what it could do.

**_Eggman has hatched a new plot and Sonic has another problem. A guy named Frost who is a cold blooded assassin is after him. Will He and Tails be able to stop this new scheme or will they fail. _**

**Kaneboy2306: Done and done**

**Sonic: I'm hungry**

**Tails: Sonic this isn't the time!**

**Frost: Tell me the answers Sonic the hedgehog!**

**Sonic: Ah! I don't have the answers! I didn't know who you were until ten minutes ago!**

**Frost: LIAR!**

**Tails: Sonic Ruunnn!**

**Kaneboy2306: While they are doing what they are doing let me inform you that I might not update for maybe another month or so with school becoming a hassle so just keep reading and hopefully you liked this chapter and will review and like and I will see you next time(Whenever that is)**


	3. The Crystal

**Hey-ho! Your pal Kaneboy2306 on the network here! Hope you like this. Tell your friend. Review just to show you like it and hope to see you guys and gals all the way to the end. Even though we are nowhere near it.**

The Sonic Chronicles

Chapter III- Book I

_Tails' Point of View_

It hadn't been long before we had gotten back to my house and Sonic and I were frantically searching the house to see if there was anything on this so call crystal the Eggman had. Judging from Eggman's usual antics it wouldn't be too much of a problem but I wasn't going to rule it out just yet.

We searched…well I mainly because Sonic was eating a chilidog that he so happened to have found while raiding my refrigerator. So far, there wasn't anything relating to this crystal thing but then again we had no idea what it was called so we really had no way of knowing what we were looking for. I was ready to give in when Sonic said.

"Hey what's this?"

He pulled out book titled _Mobius' Greatest Myths and Legends._

"Eureka!" I cried "This is what we should have used the whole time! Where did you find it?"

He pointed to under my desk. It must have been one of those nights when I just read something and didn't care. I searched through to book and found something that read.

_Magical crystal that holds great power. Those who come in contact with item are advised to handle with caution and do not at all costs drop this for many things have been predicted to happen. The main one is that a force will be unleashed that will tear the world apart with nature itself until nothing is left…_

Oh … my god. Eggman must have picked his cards just right because he lucked out and picked the one that would give him what he wanted. World domination and even then it would backfire because there wouldn't BE a world left to rule. I frantically searched for Sonic who was on the floor sleeping.

"Sonic wake up! Bad news! Get UP! ASAP!"

He drearily lifted one eyelid. Shoved the book in his face.

"Eggman has us under his thumb with this one"

He took the book and skimmed through it and handed it back to me.

"It doesn't seem that bad, plus it was a prediction remember?"

"Sonic this could end our world as we know it and you act like it's an anthill that we can just step on and the problem would be solved!"

He got up and stretched. "What else does it say?" He asked. I read on.

_Only one man has come in contact with this crystal and survived. His named was Dr. Jonathan Copper and is said that he lives far from society, where he slowly losses his sanity from touching the crystal. _

I closed the book and began to feel dizzy. This wasn't good, if this Cooper guy wasn't dead already then he might be so insane that we can't learn anything. Maybe if get there in time it won't be too late. I kept reading.

_ It is said he lives in a remote part south of Station Square named Willshire Hills_

I scurried to the computer and typed it in. One location popped up. It said roughly twenty miles from here and with the Tornado it would only take maybe five minutes.

"Come on Sonic, we have to go now" I said

"But where to? You just started reading the book then you rushed over the computer and started typing a few things in"

I dragged Sonic over to the computer. He looked at the computer.

"A mental asylum? Why would you…?" He picked up the book. His eyes widened.

"You're not serious right now are you?" I nodded grimly

"He is the only one who has encountered this thing and lived. He might be our only chance in finding out what it is" I explained

Sonic sighed and scratched his head.

"Alright let's go then but I can tell this won't end well" He sighed

…

Getting to Willshire Hills took longer than I had planned. Well that might have been because Sonic got hungry along the way. When we finally got there it was late in the afternoon. We got out to see a small house with many people coming and going which was kind of surprising for a mental asylum. When Sonic and I went inside, there were nurses hustling around with patients. Fake plastic palm trees placed in the corners and some people playing chess on the table. Sonic pointed to the reception desk and we walked over. A young female, lynx typed frivolously at a computer.

"Excuse me ma'am…" She held up her hand and pointed to a clipboard

"Sign your name and the time you came and then I'll answer"

Sonic and I signed our names and then she looked up.

"Now, what can I do for you boys?" She sighed

"We need to see a man named John Copper. He should be here?" said Sonic

She shook her head. "You boys can't see him unless you have time to come back tomorrow…"

"We really need to see him. Please ma'am! This is urgent!" I begged

She checked her watch and gave me an unpleasant look. She went back to typing and said

"You boys have ten minutes and then you have to leave and my name is Judy FYI"

Then she gave us a card that showed how long we could stay and the room number.

"Thank you Miss Judy" Sonic said

Judy rolled her eyes. "Don't thank me just go"

…

When we got to the room, a man sat in a chair with a straw hat pulled down over his face. He wore a patient's gown as well which made the hat look out of place. On his lap was a small banjo that he strummed aimlessly.

"Um…sir…sir?" Sonic spoke. The man sat there unresponsive and continued. "Tails, he isn't talking let's go…"

I walked towards him. He was ignoring us I was sure of.

"Mr. Copper, I'm Miles Power and this is my friend Sonic. We came to ask questions about this crystal…"

I showed him a picture and he stopped strumming. Then he did something that I hadn't expected. He grabbed my neck and thrusted me against the wall.

"I told you government scum I was done answering your questions and It was bad enough that some other fathead came in here!"

"Dude, we aren't from the government!" Sonic yelled "Now put my friend down! NOW!"

Mr. Copper put me down and buried his face in his hand. He mumbled something about not hurting anyone. I however was still trying to gain my breath back. This man had an iron grip.

"Sir, you said someone else came in asking you questions. Do remember his name or what he looked like?" I asked

"I don' remember his name, but he was all chubby lookin' and had this weird mustache"

Sonic and I nodded as both shared the same thoughts. Eggman had been through before us.

"And what about the crystal? Can you tell us about that?"

He nodded solemnly.

"This crystal, it isn't like some power cell. No Sir, it is an imprisonment for a man who lived long ago. He went by Master Erezium and he was a kinetic who had control over all elements. His wife died and he went on a rampage vowing that he would destroy the world which he almost did, until a mystic who is long dead, imprisoned him. This Erezium fellow still just waits in that crystal for the next fool to unleash him."

It was all adding up now. What the book said and what Mr. Copper just told us. Eggman wanted to unleash this Master Erezium and cause total havoc. Mr. Copper must have read my mind.

"Oh that's right son, and if that man who came in earlier can reverse the imprisonment, it's total doomsday for Mobius. Unless you have some other legendary power source that you could somehow use against him…"

"We might…"

I whispered in his ear and his eyes widened.

"You're not serious boy! No one can control the chaos emeralds"

I pointed to Sonic and He nodded. Mr. Copper looked amazed. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a yellow chaos emerald.

"I found it outside, I hope you've already found the others because there is no telling how long that man will take to find out the reversion process"

Knowing Eggman, it wouldn't take long…

**_Things are looking Grimm for Sonic and Tails and it seems that the fate of the world rests in their hands again but this time there might not be the happy ending that everyone looks so forward to. Can Sonic and Tails pull it off or will their luck finally run out? Find out in_**** Two Mind Don't Think Alike ****_!_**

**Kaneboy2306: Sweet Lord Jesus that was long and homework isn't helping**

**Tails: Too bad I'm fictional because if I was real you would ace all of your classes right now**

**Grey: He wishes **

**Tails: Who are you? **

**Grey: You'll find out soon enough**

**Kaneboy2306: Don't forget to review and subscribe please! It just shows that you like what you're reading!**


End file.
